Crimson Beauty and the Cold Beast
by BurningWhiteTwilight
Summary: A Beyblade version of Beauty and the Beast. Tala/Kai Tala is a cold beast that hides from the world and Kai is a warm and beautiful boy. Will Kai show Tala how to love, or will Tala be doomed to eternity as a beast? Yaoi MXM
1. Chapter 1

**Crimson Beauty and the Cold Beast**

**Pairing: Tala/Kai**

**Summary: **A Beyblade version of Beauty and the Beast. Tala is a cold beast that hides from the world and Kai is a warm and beautiful boy. Will Kai show Tala how to love, or will Tala be doomed to eternity as a beast?

Ok, I've finally started this story. It's my first Tala/Kai ficcy so I hope you'll enjoy it!

**NOTE: **"…" talking

'…' thinking

And when it comes to clothes and stuff like that, they can where what they do in the show, it's just easier that way. Imagine them wearing something else for all I care.

* * *

Kai walked down the busy street, a list and book in one hand and a basket in the other. His older brother Spencer had asked him to do the grocery shopping today since he was busy with an experiment. Kai was all too happy to, believing he owes the other man.

Why he thinks this? Well Spencer is his adopted brother. When Kai was only six years old, his only family abandoned him on Spencer's doorstep. The blond himself had only been ten, but nonetheless, he had taken Kai in, who is now eighteen, his brother twenty-two. And Kai never wished to be with his old family, he loved it with Spencer.

Ahem, back to why Spencer was too busy to go get the food shopping. The blond man is an inventor, and is working on a new invention for a fair that he's going to be taking part in. So Kai agreed to do the shopping.

As Kai wandered through the streets going from store to store, he waved and greeted people as he passed them. "Good morning." The people often waved back or winked. It was no secret that Kai was beautiful and that everybody wanted him… well except maybe to Kai but he had always been a bit obvious to those sorts of things, especially when they're directed towards him.

"Hello Kai." Kai turned and saw a friend he's had for a few years.

"Tyson." He nodded back.

"So what are you doing today?"

Kai looked at the basket which was already beginning to fill up, then looked up at the blue haired boy. "Just some shopping. Spencer's busy so I'm doing it, then I'll probably head to the book store." If there was one thing Kai loved it was a good book. Many people saw reading as a waste of time but Kai loved it and couldn't get enough of books.

Kai then turned to a baker behind a cart. He looked at some of the food items sitting among it. The baker said, "What can I do for you?"

"Oh Spencer just sent me for some begets." Kai told him. The man smiled and handed the duel-haired boy four small rolls, which were quickly placed in the basket. "Thank you sir." He said and left, Tyson still following.

Tyson followed as Kai went from shop cart to shop cart, buying what's on the list before they both stopped in front of a store, where one could see the hundreds of books through the large front window.

"Last stop." He murmured.

"Why are you so interested in reading anyway?" asked Tyson. "I mean, whenever I see you, you always have a book with you."

Kai just shrugged. "I enjoy it. And I need more than just this…this provincial life."

Tyson shrugged as well. "Whatever. I got to go, see you later." And he walked off.

Kai sighed, and then entered the small, quaint store.

"Hello Kai!" greeted an elderly man to his favorite customer.

"Hello." Kai greeted him back as he handed the man the book he'd been carrying. "Any new books come in yet?"

"Finished already? I swear you must spend all day and night reading. You've read most, if not all, of my books." He muttered shaking his head in response to the question.

"Oh never mind then. I'll just borrow one of the old ones." He grinned and went searching among the shelves already knowing which one he wanted.

"And which one will that be?" asked the man.

"Why daring swordfights, enchanted castles, and a prince in disguise of course." He said as he pulled the book down from the shelf.

The old man shook his head. "Well if you like that much it's yours."

Kai gasped and shook his head. "But I couldn't…"

"I insist." He smiled good-naturedly. "Now shouldn't you be getting back to your brother?"

"I should shouldn't I? Who knows, he might blow up the house this time." He and the man chuckled a bit. "Thanks." He said walking out the door, book and basket in hand.

He walked down the street, and saw the cottage on the hill that he lived in with Spencer. He headed quickly towards it when he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder. He turned and came face-to-face with Boris…and what an ugly face it was.

"Why hello there young Kai. How are you?" he asked, wrapping his arm around the teens shoulder.

Kai shrugged the arm off and forced a smile to his face. "Fine, just fine Boris." Then added in his mind, 'Until you showed up that is.'

"Well that's good. I've just come back from a hunting tournament. Why don't you come with me to see my trophy." He smirked but then Kai shook his head, making Boris snarl inwardly.

"I'm sorry Boris but I have to help my brother."

Again Boris slid his arm around Kai and pulled the teen against him. "Hm, I just don't understand. Why you don't just leave that man to an asylum and come with me." It's known that Spencer invents many…odd machines and a lot of people think he's just a crazy, dream chasing man. Kai hates that.

Kai glared and pulled away, hiding his disgust. "My brother is not crazy, now if you excuse me, I have somewhere to be." And he walked off, well more like stomped off.

Boris openly snarled this time. Honestly. What does it take for him to get Kai? He's had many men and women tell him how handsome and talented he is, why is Kai any different?

He shook his head and went to the bar nearby, to brag about his trophy to the villagers.

* * *

Kai was in no real hurry to get home, to angry at Boris, and wanting to get rid of that anger before he got home. An explosion however, quickly changed his mind. He ran up the path, to the cottage.

As soon as he stepped in the door, he ran towards the basement. Once he reached the basement, all that he could see were machines, smoke and the soot covered form off his older brother. "Spencer?" he asked.

"I'm alright Kai." He assured the boy. "Something went wrong with the machine again, that's all." He wiped someone of the black smoke off his face.

Kai rolled his eyes. "Well I figured that out." He said sounding a bit annoyed. "What's this thing going to do anyway?"

"Ah! This machine will help us out immensely! This will chop wood for us." He explained screwing the parts back on. "How was the shopping?"

"Good. I got another book." He said, still sounding a bit annoyed.

"Something happen?" asked Spencer suspiciously, looking at his little brother from behind his goggles.

"Nothing." He shrugged but Spencer had already figured it out.

"Let me guess. Boris."

Kai sighed. "Yeah."

The man turned back to his work. "So what happened this time?"

"Nothing, he was bragging about some trophy he got. Grr, I hate that man. He's rude and arrogant and…" he trailed off, his crimson eyes glowing with a fire in them.

Spencer nodded. "You have good instincts Kai. Keep listening to them. I hate that guy as much as you but we can't doing anything about him."

"I know."

Once Spencer finished screwing parts to the machine, he said. "Alright. Let's fire this thing up again." He grinned and lit the giant stove in the machine's belly.

Kai shuddered when the machine rattled and put his precious book over his head, waiting for the flying bits of wood and metal.

But surprisingly it worked! Wood was being split perfectly and chucked in a corner.

Spencer smiled. "Yes! Kai it works!" he hugged his brother.

Kai chuckled. "Yes I know."

"I'm off to the fair." Spencer informed Kai.

The teen watched as his brother left, in a horse drawn carriage. "Good luck Spencer." He whispered before returning inside.

* * *

Meanwhile, miles away a lanky creature sat on furry silver and red haunches in front of a tiny glass case, within it held a single red rose, just bloomed and as red as blood. The beast's sharp ice blue eyes saddened for a moment. He gripped the rug at his paws with humanoid hands, tearing the expensive rug with sharp claws.

He stared into the night, growling softly. "Why is this being done to me?" he asked, knowing he wouldn't get an answer. "Damn witch." He muttered, turning away from the dark sky and heading back into the castle. 'Who would want a monster like me?'

TBC…

* * *

So there we have it. Originally I was going to make Tyson the bad guy but as much as I dislike him sometimes, I didn't really want him to die in the end so I just settled for Boris. I also enjoy killing that man off in many different ways.

I also made Spencer Kai's brother for three main reasons. 1) I couldn't figure out where to put him in the story. 2) He seems like the type to invent new things and 3) Because I got tired of making Voltaire a good guy.

Anyway, what did ya think? Was it good? Send me some reviews and tell me what you think and if I should continue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I hope you enjoyed chapter one. I know it was pretty boring but that was mostly to start off the story. So now it's onto chapter two.

Warning: Many of the characters will be OOC

Enjoy!

* * *

Spencer looked warily down the road. It was dark and foggy. This couldn't be the right road. Spencer had been to the invention fair before and the road never looked like this.

Well damn.

His auburn colored horse whined nervously.

"Shh, Spitfire. Easy girl." He whispered, listening for noises that could startle his horse.

Suddenly, a fleet of screeching bats flew overhead, spooking the horse into a wild gallop. Spencer tried to get control of her, desperately pulling at the reins to stop the fleeing horse. He saw the road and trees pass him by as blurs.

But then his horse suddenly stopped, causing the cart to swing and Spencer fell from the seat. He gasped when he painfully hit the ground and watched as Spitfire ran off, disappearing in the thick fog.

"Spitfire!" he called but it was to late. He sighed and looked around, pulling his cloak tighter around himself.

Then there was a rumble from the sky and Spencer suddenly found himself thoroughly soaked through. "Well that's just great." He muttered. Sarcasm could easily be heard from his mouth. He angrily punched the gate beside him.

Wait…gate?

Spencer looked to see side and saw a large, steel gate, looming over him. Looking through the bars he saw an ominous looking castle.

And just when he thought things couldn't get any worse, he heard growling from behind him. Slowly turning he came face-to-face with snarling wolves.

When the wolves started circling him, he rattled the gates, shouting, "Open up! Please! God Damnit let me in!" he couldn't let the wolves get him. Kai's still at home, waiting for him. He couldn't leave his little brother, not when he would have no family left. And defiantly not when Boris, the sick man, was still around.

But then, as if by some miracle the gate doors opened. Spencer wasted no time in running as fast as he could, loosing his hat in the process. He quickly ran to the castle doors and entered the castle, slamming the doors shut.

"Hello?" he asked looking around, wringing out his cloak. "Is anyone here? I don't want to intrude but I lost my horse. I just need a place to stay for the night because of the storm." He said walking further into the dark castle. Then he heard whispers.

"Let's help him."

"No! Now shut up!"

"Aw come on. Look he's soaked."

"No!"

"Please?"

"For the last time no!"

There were some muffled noises, a yelp and then a voice saying. "Come on in sir. You're welcome to stay here."

Spencer grabbed a small gold candle stand and looked around some more. "Who's there?"

"Over here." Said a masculine voice from behind him.

But when the blond turned, there was no one behind him.

"This way."

He turned but again, no one was there.

He felt something hard hit the back of his head so he twisted around to find himself face to face with the mild stare of the candleholder's middle joint. "Hello there." It replied mildly.

"Whoa." Spencer gasped and dropped the candleholder.

It fell to the ground with a thunk and growled a little. "Hey, watch it."

"Sorry." Spencer muttered, and then another voice was heard.

"Just great. Now you've done it Bryan!" grumbled another voice and off a slender table against one of the walls jumped a small clock. Spencer rubbed his eyes and then pinched himself. Nope, he wasn't dreaming. He was really seeing two talking, walking (well more like hopping actually) inanimate objects in front of him.

Then Spencer sneezed and shivers wracked his body.

The candleholder, or Bryan, said. "Come now sir. Come sit by the fire where it's warm."

Spencer followed and was led into a living room. He nearly gaped at the sight. It was HUGE! No it was MASSIVE! A high vaulted ceiling, with carvings crawling up the walls. But everything in this room was slightly terrifying, dark and gothic looking. What should have been angels over the mantle piece where a raging fire was burning were devils, their bat wings spread over their shoulders.

He shivered again, unable to understand who would want to live here. Then, he found himself sitting in a large red, high back armchair.

"Oh no! Not the master's chair! You know how he gets!" gasped the clock.

"Relax Kenny." Replied the candleholder. "He's been in his tower for the last three days. I think we're ok for now." But this did nothing to calm the clock.

Spencer looked around, amazed, and then a blanket was placed on him, and then a tray came trailing on its own accord towards him.

"Tea?" asked a male voice coming from the kettle that was smiling slightly.

"Um… thank you." He replied, taking the small teacup, still very unsure of how to react to everything.

He began to take a sip when he heard light laughing and a small voice saying, "His mouth tickles Ray." The cup giggled.

"Oh." He pulled the cup away from his mouth. The cup has a smiling, boisterous face with big baby blue-eyes.

"Hello." It told him.

But then a gust of wind came, blowing out of the fire, plunging the room into darkness. "Everyone run!" shouted the clock, and the room became eerily silent.

Spencer shivered slightly, feeling eyes on him, and then he heard growling from around him.

"Why have you come here stranger?" snarled a voice. One could easily pick up on the hate and venom that lased the voice. The man didn't answer. He became still, as the growling increased. "I asked you why?" he looked down when he felt something soft swish against his leg. He had looked down just in time to see the red tip of a silver tail, which disappeared behind the chair.

"So?" the animal stocked around so that it stood in front of Spencer. It was too dark to see the creature but Spencer could tell that it was very furry, and tall, at least eight or nine feet. It looked powerful, but slim. Eyes of blue ice stared at him. A freezing glare of daggers being thrown his way. "What are you staring at?" it growled, letting Spencer see the long, white and sharp teeth.

"N-nothing." He stammered trying to reply quickly, not wanting too angry the beast too much.

"So you've come to stare at the beast have you?!" the beasts voice grew in volume.

Spencer shook his head. "No! I only need a place to stay for the night. Or at least until this storm stops."

The creature began to laugh cruelly. "A place to stay huh? I'll give you a place to stay." One large claw wrapped itself around the blond's neck and lifted him into the air.

When the beast started towards the tower, Spencer realized what was going to happen. "No! Let me go! I have to get home! I have a brother, he needs me!" he yelled struggling to breathe against the iron grip the creature had on his neck. The last thing he felt was his back and head hitting a stonewall as he was thrown into a cold, dank cell in the far tower.

* * *

Far away, Kai stared out the window at the sky. He had a bad feeling. His instincts were telling him that something was wrong, and Spencer always told him to follow his instincts.

Suddenly, he heard a loud commotion. He quickly threw the door open and looked towards the woods where he saw the auburn colored horse Spitfire running out, her fire red main flying wildly around.

"Spitfire?" he wondered to himself, throwing a dark cloak on and out running towards the panicked horse to calm her down. Then he noticed that Spencer was missing from the cart. "Spitfire, where's Spencer?" he asked stroking her snout to comfort her.

She whined nervously. Kai quickly unhitched the cart and pulled himself onto her back. "Come on girl, you've got to take me to Spencer." He gave her sides a light kick to get her going. "Go Spitfire!" the horse raced back into the dark forest where her first master disappeared.

'Hold on brother. I'm coming.' He thought as he and the horse raced through the woods.

TBC…

* * *

Ok, all done. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. There won't be any Tala/Kai stuff until a little bit later. You've got to be patient with me this time.

Tala: What have you done to me?

TOF: (smiles) I made you fuzzy.

Tala: Grr…

Kai: Relax Tala. Killing her won't do any good.

Tala: It'll make me feel better.

TOF: (sweat drop) Thanks Tala.

Please send some reviews and tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Chapter three is up! I just want to thank everyone for your reviews, they're really helpful! Now is when Kai and the beast meet. Things will get better from here.

Oh, and the reason why I'm putting up another chapter so early is because it's my birthday so I'm feeling rather excited and I decided to put this chapter up since it's done.

Have fun!

* * *

Kai reined the horse as they stopped in front of a large steel gate. He slid off her back and looked through the bars, seeing the dark menacing castle. He noticed, when he looked at one of the towers, a dim light flickering.

"He went in there?" the horse whined nervously again, backing away a bit. He looked around the front of the building and noticed something that almost made his heart stop. Spencer's hat was lying in the mud, in front of the giant doors.

Kai pushed the gates open and ran towards the hat, picking it up. "Spencer…" he muttered, eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

Kai looked towards the castle doors again. He quietly walked up to them and opened them a bit, just enough to see into. "Spencer?" he asked, walking in when he saw no one around. He took his cloak off and left it on a nearby coat hanger.

He could hear whispers in the distance, in the dark.

"Wow, now that's a beautiful boy."

"He shouldn't be here." Said a panicky Kenny.

"He could be the one to break the spell. You remember that the master prefers boy's right? He could be the one." Shot back Bryan.

"Oh fine. Help him if you want, but don't come crying to me when this gets messed up." Grumbled Kenny as Bryan jumped down from the table and started heading towards the stairs.

Kai saw the flickering lights heading towards the stairs. "Hello? Is someone there?" he asked, but nonetheless followed it.

Bryan led him up winding passageways and vaulting stairs. He didn't notice the quiet swoosh of a cloak behind him, or growling breath.

The beast looked at the intruder from behind the corner. His breath nearly got caught in his throat.

The boy was beautiful. He had long two-toned hair nearly reaching his ankles. Slated gray in the front, and royal blue in the back, and kept in a white and red bind. He has stunning crimson eyes that held a fire in them. He also had two blue markings on each cheek. Whether they were real or not, the beast didn't know. The boy was slim, but one could tell that he was not weak. He looked innocent and naïve yet had wisdom beyond his years. The creature felt his heart melt and flutters in his stomach at the sight.

But then he snarled at his own actions. Why would the crimson beauty like a…a thing like him? A monster.

Meanwhile, Kai continued following the light up the narrow stairway. The walls were cold and clammy to touch. Then suddenly…the light was gone.

"Is anyone here?" he asked warily, looking around. The tower was dimly lit by lights, just enough to see where you're walking.

"Kai?" asked the faint voice of Spencer.

Kai's eyes light up. "Spencer!" he called running towards the cell where his brother lay. Stopping in front of it, he looked through the bars and saw the blond. "Who did this to you Spencer? Just hold on, I'm going to get you out." He said trying to figure out a way to unlock the door without the key.

"No Kai! Just get out of here before he finds you!"

"Who are you talking about Spencer?" asked Kai looking confused and stopping what he was doing.

There was a sudden roar and quicker than the eye could see, something blew out all the lights.

"Run Kai!" yelled Spencer as something grabbed Kai from behind and threw him to the ground.

"So…another trespasser? You're not welcome here!" Roared a voice. It sounded raspy, angry and the last part sounded as if the creature was barking.

Kai sat up, but didn't move. "Let him out!" he told it. "He's the only family I have!"

"His matter is no longer of your concern intruder." Snarled the animal.

"No please!" he begged.

But Spencer interrupted. "No Kai. Get out while you can. I'll be fine here."

But Kai would not be deterred. He couldn't bare to see the only family he loved remain locked up. "What about a trade?"

This seemed to have caught the animal's attention. "A trade? What sort of trade?"

"Let Spencer go."

"And what do I get in return?"

Kai gulped quietly, knowing he had to do this. Never once looking away he said, "Me. I'll take his place." He felt tears well up in his eyes.

"You?!" the creature gasped. "You would really do that?" he asked, sounding as if this were unbelievable.

Kai looked up into the shadowed face of his brother's captor with narrowed eyes. "Come into the light."

The beast froze for a sec, but then he did it. He slid his hind paw into the light, then his whole body.

Kai gasped at the sight.

The beast was tall, strong looking. Thick silver fur with red tips covered him from head to toe. His hands were humanoid with five digits and long, cruel claws. His face was wolf like; his eyes were an icy blue, with an intelligent look in them and a sadness that didn't belong there. A slender tail swished beside his feet.

Kai backed up against Spencer's cell.

"Kai you can't do this." His older brother told him, wanting his little brother to keep his freedom. But his pleas were ignored.

Kai stood and straightened up, facing the beast and looking into its eyes, he said. "I give you my word."

"Done!" the beast swept past Kai, who heard the clinking of the door being unlocked.

"Kai! You don't have to do this!" Kai felt his brother's cold hands on his shoulders before they were ripped away. He could hear his brother calling for him in the distance, as he was dragged away, then nothing but the slam of a heavy door.

Several minutes later, the beast appeared again holding the candleholder. "Let's go. I'll show you to your room." He said, his tail swishing behind him.

"M-my room?" Kai stuttered in question, quickly wiping his eyes and cheeks of the tears that had managed to spill out.

The beast's heart sank when he say the tear stained cheeks and sad eyes.

"Would you rather I locked you up in the tower?!" he shouted.

Kai mutely shook his head and followed the beast out of the tower.

"Master, you should be more courteous to the boy." Whispered Bryan from his spot in the beast's hand. The beast only growled. "Say something."

"I hope you like it here." He muttered softly. "This castle is your home now. You can go anywhere you want…except the West Wing."

Except the West Wing? This got Kai's curiosity going. "Why? What's in the West Wi-" he tried to asked only to be cut off by a snarl.

"It's forbidden!" he growled.

"For gods sake be polite!" scolded Bryan quietly.

They walked in silence for a few more moments until they came to a stop in front of a large oak door in the hall. "This is your room." The beast informed Kai as he opened the door.

"Invite him to dinner." Whispered Bryan.

The creature looked at Kai who was looking around the room wide-eyed and amazed. The room was huge with a graceful vaulted ceiling and a large canopy bed, dressed in gold's and reds. He thought this room suited the boy, and then he shook his head to get rid of the thought.

"You…you will join me for dinner." He said pushing Kai in hard enough to make him stumble and fall to the floor. Then he snarled, "That is not a request!" and he slammed the door shut with a loud crash.

He took a deep breath then quietly, pushed his pointed wolf like ear up against the door and heard Kai's muffled sobs. It seemed like the boy had tried to keep everything locked up inside himself, but he had failed miserably.

* * *

Later on that evening the beast paced in front of the fire, snarling to himself.

"Where is he?" he asked growling at Ray. He continued pacing, trying not to let his anger get the better of him.

Ray smiled slightly. "Give him time master. He has to adjust to all of this you know." The kettle glanced down the hallway nervously.

Then Bryan spoke up. "Um…master, have you ever thought that he could be…you know…the one?"

"Of course I have!" snapped the animal, blowing hot air all over the candleholder. "But he's…beautiful…and well…" he stopped and looked at the candleholder and kettle. "Well just look at me!" he snapped again.

Ray shrugged (if a kettle could shrug that is) and said. "I am looking master. The first thing you have to do is impress the boy. So stand up straight." He said. The beast straightened to attention on his hind legs.

Bryan added in his two cents. "Smile…but don't frighten the boy." The beast bared his cruel look fangs, but then lessened to a gentle smile.

"Be gentle"

"But be brave and masculine."

"But be courteous."

"But also be to the point."

The beast looked like he was getting frustrated.

"And most importantly…" continued Ray.

"You must control your temper!" they both shouted.

Just then the door opened, and in hopped the small nervous looking clock Kenny. "Evening master."

"Well…where is he?" the beast's patience was wearing thin.

If a clock could sweat, Kenny would be sweating buckets. "Who? Oh the boy…well you see…he's in the process of…well actually he's…" he took a deep breath and muttered, "He's not coming."

Ice blue eyes blazed angrily. "He's what?!" his voice loud enough to rattle the chandelier two stories above him.

TBC…

* * *

Well that's the end of that.

Tala: (sulking)

TOF: What's wrong with him?

Kai: He's still upset cause you made him fuzzy for most of the story.

TOF: Oh. Well look on the bright side Tala, you get to be with Kai.

Tala: (still sulking)

TOF: Oh forget it. Anyhow, I hope you like this story so far. I'm having lots of fun writing it. So please send a review and tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Man I'm just flying through this story. I thank you again guys for your reviews! They make me happy.

**IMPORTANT NOTE: I want to let all readers know that on August 9th I'm leaving on a two week vacation to Myrtle Beach and I won't be back until August 22nd. So I won't be able to update for a while. Though I did manage to con my dad into bringing the laptop so even though I won't be able to update, I can still keep up with everyone else's updates. I'll also be working on some new stories that I will try to post once I come back.**

Enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

The beast charged through the hallway until he reached Kai's door and knocked on it loudly. "Why aren't you coming to dinner?!" he snarled menacingly.

"I'm not hungry! I don't want to go to dinner!" Kai's muffled shout was heard from the other side of the door.

The beast decided that he didn't like Kai's answer. "I order you to come to dinner!"

"No thank you!"

"If you don't come out I'll…" he paused. "…I'll break the door down!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

The beast bristled, his fur beginning to rise up.

"Master be gentle with him." Urged Ray hopping up onto a nearby table, along with Bryan.

"But he's so…infuriating!" he growled.

"Be gentle." Repeated Ray.

The beast sighed and said and gently and nicely as he could, "I would be very grateful if you joined me for dinner."

"Gentlemen." Warned Bryan.

"Please." The beast growled out.

"No thank you!" shouted Kai again.

Well that did it…The beast roared and slammed his fist against the door growling.

"Fine, then starve for all I care!" then he took off down the hall on all fours, growling and cursing loudly.

Bryan sighed. "Well that didn't go to well." Hopping down from the table, Ray following his lead.

The kettle nodded in agreement. "This may take a little longer than we thought."

* * *

In his tower room the beast was pacing, furious at everything.

"I try to be gentlemanly and he refused…what does he want me to do damnit? Beg?!" he growled, grabbing a silver mirror from a nearby table. "Show me the boy." He commanded.

In an instant the mirror's surface clouded, and within, the beast saw Kai's room. The boy in question was lying on the bed, blankly staring at a wall. He wasn't crying, but by the looks of the tear stained cheeks, he was at some point.

"Just give him a chance. He's really not that bad once you get to know him." Comforted the dresser, stroking Kai's back.

"No! I don't want to." He shook his head. "I don't want to know him right now… just not right now." He repeated still shaking his head and burrowing it into his pillow.

"It's true," the beast growled quietly. "I am a monster."

* * *

Later that night, Bryan and Kenny went back into the kitchen and saw the kitchen staff cleaning up.

"What a complete waste." Grumbled the stove, Oliver, over his pots still burning on the fires. "I make all this food only for it to go to waste."

"Oh shut up Oliver. It's been a long night for all of us." Snapped Ray helping the many teacups into their cupboard. "Come on now Max, your turn." He helped the sup into the cupboard.

"But I'm not sleepy." The little cup yawned.

"Sure you're not." The kettle replied rolling his eyes.

"I'm not." with that Max went to sleep.

"This is disastrous. A complete mess." Sighed Kenny. "There is an eligible boy in the castle and the master only has a year left…at the most."

"I know, but he'll never get the boy to love him if he doesn't control that temper of his." Agreed Ray.

Meanwhile, Kai's stomach rumbled. He was hungry. It was late, so hopeful that beast or whatever it was, is either asleep or isn't in the castle. He needed something to eat.

So as quiet as a mouse, he slipped from the room, and quietly snuck down the hall to where he could smell food.

"Um…excuse me?" he asked stepping into the warm kitchen.

"Oh, the boy's emerged." Gasped the sink.

"We were wondering when you would come out." Ray chuckled. "What would you like?"

"Well…" he paused when he stomach growled, causing him to blush lightly. "I'm a little hungry."

"No problem then. Oliver, it appears that your food won't go to waste after all."

"Hang on Ray, remember what the master said." Warned Kenny.

"Oh quit being such a worry wart Kenny." Laughed Bryan leading Kai to the table to sit.

"Besides, we can't let…what was your name again?" asked Ray looking towards Kai.

"Kai." He said a bit awkwardly, still trying to get used to the live inanimate objects.

"As I was saying, we can't let Kai starve. He needs food, look at him." The kettle gestured towards Kai. "He's practically skin and bones." Kai's previous blush darkened a bit. Spencer often nagged him about not eating enough and being smaller than he should be.

The thought of his brother Spencer caused a wave of sadness to run through him, but he effectively hid it.

And soon, some chicken with a side of salad and bread was brought to the table.

Several hours later, Kai felt more at home in the castle than ever before. He was even beginning to pick up in the personalities of everyone in the group. Kenny was defiantly the worrier of the group, where Bryan was the one with the bright ideas and also the one brave enough to put them into action. Ray seemed to be the mother hen, but somewhat devious like Bryan, and Max (who was still sleeping) was just cute.

Kai suddenly smiled. "I can't believe I'm actually in an enchanted castle. I've only read about them." He told the group; putting his plate into the sink once he was finished with it.

"Enchanted? Who said this castle was enchanted?" asked the once again nervous Kenny.

Kai shrugged. "I figured it out on my own. I mean, how many times does one see walking, talking inanimate objects?"

"…I see you point."

"Ah, since I'm going to be living here now, do you think you could give me a tour?" he asked. He's stuck here so he may as well except it and go on with life.

"Of course!" sang Bryan, grinning.

And with a hop and a leap, Bryan and Kenny were off, leading Kai out of the kitchen.

"Here we have the Baroque hallway." Said Kenny after over an hour of touring the vast castle. The hallway was lined with suits of armor, who turned to look at Kai as he passed. He found that just a little creepy, but followed the two leading objects as they led him on.

"And here we are at the West Staircase!" Bryan explained at the bottom of a shallow staircase, wide and clothed in red velvet.

"Where does that lead?" asked Kai looking up the staircase curiously.

"Oh no where, just a pile of junk and dust." Said Kenny a little to quickly.

"Then I'll just go take a quick look." He made a move to walk up the stairs when the two objects stood in front of him.

"No!" they shouted.

"Why?"

"Ah…um…wouldn't you like to see the library?" asked the clock nervously.

Kai's eyes brightened at the mention of a library. "A library? You have a library?" he asked, eager to see and read books again.

"Oh yeah! And it's huge!" stated Bryan "Come on, we'll show you where it is!" they pounced ahead, eager to get away from the stairway that led to their master's bedchamber and tower.

Kai watched as the clock and candleholder disappeared around the corner chattering about the library. He looked towards the staircase again. Books could wait. If he didn't go now, his curiosity would forever haunt him.

Kai silently crept up the stairs and followed the corridor. The farther he went the more disarray everything became. Paintings along the walls became ripped and ragged and a fine layer of dust covered everything. And the walls had gashes ripped through them.

When he finally reached the top, there was a solid tall, black, wooden double door. Kai grabbed the handle and gently slid it open, eager to see what was on the other side.

Inside was total chaos. Furniture was thrown all over the place and ripped. The remains of a large bed were still against the wall, which were all torn and shredded. Wallpaper fluttered in the incoming breeze from the open balcony window on the far wall where a light glimmered.

Kai moved his way through the wreckage. He looked up only to be startled; a face was looking at him. But upon taking a closer look at it, he could see that it was just a painting that was ripped in half by two long scratches. The face that startled Kai was one of a man, maybe around the age of twenty. He had fire red hair that sticks up, and ice blue eyes. His face seemed to be glaring at whom ever had done this picture.

He was the most handsome man Kai had ever seen.

He reached up and lightly touched the face with his fingers when a faint light caught his attention. The mysterious light drew Kai to it, like moths to a flame. Sitting on the balcony, on a raised stand, was a beautiful, deep red rose, in full bloom. The light glimmered pink around it, making it seem ethereal. Five petals littered the stone floor. The rose was held inside a simple glass case.

Although Kai's instincts told him to leave, he didn't listen and lifted the glass case off, wanting to get a better look at it. He wondered what the rose was doing here in a place like this.

He reached out to touch it when…

_WHAM!_

A large paw threw Kai to the ground. When he looked up he saw the beast towering over him. Ice eyes glaring daggers and growling.

"I thought I told you that the West Wing was forbidden!" he roared, eyes flashing angrily.

"I'm sorry!" Kai shouted stumbling to get up.

"Get out!" the beast shouted.

"But I'm sor-" Kai tried again, but the beast just shouted for him to get out.

Not wanting to anger him any further, he ran out the door leaving the animal behind.

Running down the stairs Kai passed Bryan and Kenny, he headed right towards the door. "I'm leaving." He told them exiting out the door, not even bothering to grab his cloak.

Bryan and Kenny didn't even have time to try and stop him. All they could do was watch as the boy ran into the gathering snow and disappears from sight.

They looked up at the staircase when the beast finally came down, vibrating with anger.

"Well?" asked Bryan, showing a rare anger. "Aren't you going to go after him?!"

"No!" the beast retorted.

"Why not?!"

"Because he'll never learn to love me! I mean look at me!" he snarled, shaking his head.

Bryan growled back. "You must make him see past that. But right now you're doing a rather fine job of making him think you _are_ a monster."

There was a howling in the distance that made them freeze.

"The wolves are hungry." Whispered Kenny.

The beast's head shot up, baring his teeth. With a roar, he was off on all fours intent on bringing Kai back.

* * *

Kai forged through the snow, Spitfire beside him. When he'd gotten outside, he found Spitfire nearby; luckily she hadn't run away again. Grabbing her reins, Kai led the uneasy horse through the forest.

"Come on Spitfire, let's go home." He told her.

But Kai couldn't help but let his thought drift back to the castle and those who live in it. Especially the beast. The creature doesn't seem that bad, but his temper scares Kai. He's never seen anyone get that angry before and it makes him nervous because he doesn't know how to react to that.

Then he heard something that made his blood run cold, the howl of wolves. It seems to have startled his horse; she reared back pulling away from him. Her flailing about got her rein caught on a branch. Her panicking was only made worse when five dark shapes approached them. They growled and looked at the horse and human with hungry eyes.

"Oh god." Kai whispered bending down and grabbing a large stick. He stood in front of his horse, as she was unable to defend herself properly right now.

Just as the wolf crouched down for an attack Kai heard heavy panting. When the wolf leapt something also leaped over Kai's head and intercepted the wolf.

Kai gasped as he watched the beast, the large wolf hanging on to his arm with its teeth. The beast threw the animal off. When it jumped for him again, he grabbed it and lifted it high in the air. The other wolfs tried to help their comrade and almost succeeded. But the beast threw the wolf he had in the air against a tree, killing it.

The other wolves, seeing their leader dead, ran off.

There the beast stood, panting in the snow, blood from the long gashes beginning to stain his silver fur red. He turned to Kai, his face twisting into a smile before he collapsed.

Kai gasped and ran over, forgetting about what happened earlier in the castle between them. He went back to his horse and unties her reins from the branch it got caught on. There was no way he could carry the beast back on his own, so as best as he could, he lifted and pushed the beast on his horse and headed back towards the castle.

* * *

Several hours later, Kai was cleaning the beast's wounds and the beast was acting like a child.

"Will you just sit still?! It won't hurt so much that way!" ordered Kai frowning. He then placed the soapy, warm cloth on the three deepest cuts on the beast's arm.

As soon as he touched the raw bleeding area the beast snarled. "That hurt!"

But Kai didn't even flinch. "Well then do as I told you and don't move!" he tried again, this time, the beast only flinched and winced. "Thank you, by the way." Kai whispered, getting the bandages out.

"For what?" the beast asked grumpily not happy with being told off.

Kai looked at the beast with his stunning red eyes, and the beast couldn't help but stare back. "For saving me of course."

The beast felt warm in his fur suddenly. "You're welcome."

From the safety of the hallway, the house servants watched on, smiling to each other.

"Well, maybe it will work." Said Kenny.

"I have a good feeling about that boy Kai." Said Bryan smiling.

"He's the one." Said Ray. "He must be. No one else has ever gotten the master to do the things this boy can."

"Hey Ray." Said kettle turned his attention to the teacup Max. "Do you think the spell will be broken soon?"

"We'll have to see."

Max looked towards Kai and the beast. "I like Kai. He's nice and really pretty."

Ray nodded then said. "Come on everyone, let's leave them in peace for now."

Grudgingly everyone did so, wanting to watch the two, but knowing that neither of them would appreciate being spied on.

So they left leaving the two creatures alone.

* * *

HA! This chapter is now complete. I know, this one's longer than the others but I couldn't figure out where to end it.

Please, send in your reviews and tell me what ya'll think!

Tala: (still sulking)

TOF: (rolls eyes) God, he can sulk for ages can't he?

Bryan: (shrugs) Hey Tala, at least Tenshi didn't make you a walking, talking object. I'm a candleholder!

Tala: Well I guess that's a good point.

TOF: (smiles) Actually originally I wasn't sure who to make the beast. Tala was going to be the footrest from the movie.

Tala: The one that barked?

TOF: (nods) So, you're pretty lucky.

Bryan: Hey where's Kai?

TOF: With Miguel.

Bryan: But I thought he was with Tala?

TOF: That's only in the story. Anyway, don't forget to **review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Haha! Part 5 is going up!

Tala: You're just having too much fun writing this.

TOF: You bet I am! I hope you like it!

* * *

Over the next few days, the beast became a happier person. He lost his snarling face and it was replaced with a quiet smile. He was seen more in the castle, thanks to Kai. They were now so close that it had become a rarity to see one without the other.

And the West Wing? The beast had stopped retreating up there. Now that he has a true friend, someone who's able to see past his looks, he doesn't feel the need to hide in the tower any longer. And Kai has chosen to stay away from that part of the castle. He didn't want to risk making his new friend mad at him and have a repeat of the last time.

Currently, the beast is looking down at Kai, who's playing in the snow with some of the house servants, from a window in the dining hall.

"I want to do something for him." He sighed rubbing the bandage over his arm. A cloak was swept over his furry shoulders and a large pair of trousers. The first clothing he'd worn in a very long time.

"Hmm, well there are the usual things, like chocolate, flowers and the like." Suggested Kenny.

But the beast shook his head. "No, I want it to be something different. Something that will catch his interest." He explained.

Suddenly, Bryan's face brightened. "I know!" and he started explaining it. The beast lightly smiled.

"Perfect."

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" laughed Kai as the beast led him down a brightly lit corridor. While he was out playing in the snow, the beast had come out to him, telling him that he had a surprise for Kai.

They reached a beautiful wooden door with two wolves carved on it. "We're here." The beast looked down at the beautiful boy. He took Kai's smaller hands in his larger paws. "But first you have to close your eyes."

"Why?" but the beast shook his head. Kai pouted, but did close his eyes.

The beast grinned and led Kai into the darkened room.

"Don't move." He instructed and left Kai standing in the middle of the room with his eyes closed.

Kai saw light flare against his eyelids. "Now?" he asked, getting confused about what his new friend was showing him.

"Not yet." He was informed.

He heard more sounds of curtains being opened and saw more light against his eyelids.

"Ok Kai, now." Kai opened his crimson eyes and gasped, looking around the brightly lit room.

Millions upon Millions of books surrounded him on all sides. The ceiling arched over a hundred feet above his head; a giant mural of wolves and phoenix's was painted onto the ceiling. It seemed that this room hadn't been affected by the enchantment placed over the castle and its occupants.

"It's…it's amazing." He gasped. "It's incredible." He couldn't find words to describe how happy he was. He had missed reading, and now he had a whole library of new books to read.

"So, do you like it?" asked the beast hesitantly.

"I love it!" Kai cried, running towards the beast and hugging him around the middle, since he couldn't reach the beast's neck.

The beast smiled. "That's good."

Kai also smiled. "Thank you. This is the best gift I've ever gotten." Then he turned, and started looking through the shelves, eager to start reading these new books.

The beast's smile widened as he watched the boy scan the shelves and choose the books that interest him.

He had fallen for the crimson beauty Kai and he had fallen hard.

* * *

The beast spent the whole day with Kai. They had gone back outside to play in the snow. Well, Kai played, the beast just watched…until Kai threw a snowball at the beast, causing him to retaliate. When the battle ended the two were very tired and wet.

When they went inside, Kai had taken a bath and changed into warmer clothes. The beast just shook out his fur coat, and then went to lie by the fire like a big dog. That's where the two are now; the beast is lying in front of the fire, with Kai leaning against him, reading.

The two companions spent the last few hours talking quietly as Kai read, just simply enjoying themselves.

But then, Kai thought of something. Turning his attention away from his book and towards the beast he asked, "Say, do you have a name?"

"A name?" he blinked looking at Kai a bit confused. He laid his tail across Kai's lap who stroked it absentmindedly.

"Yeah. I mean I've been here for over a month now. It kind of feels kind of weird not knowing your name. I don't want to keep calling you 'The Beast' and all." Explained Kai blushing a bit.

"Well, my name is Ivanov…Tala Ivanov."

"Tala…" Kai whispered, testing the name. "It…suits you." When the beast, or rather, Tala looked puzzled at Kai, the boy merely blinked, then blushed an even darker color and then turned his attention back to his book.

* * *

"I can't do this. I just really can't do this." Grumbled Tala as a hat tree proceeded to scrub his thick fur in a bathtub.

"Oh yes you can. There will be music and candle light- argh!" Bryan broke off as Tala climbed out of the tub and shook all the water from his fur and drenching the candleholder with water. He looked like a big puffball. "-Provided by myself of course." Bryan reignited the flames on his head and hands. "Then when the time is right, you confess your love."

"You make it sound so easy Bryan, but seriously, I can't do this." Argued Tala.

"You care for the boy don't you?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then you can!"

While the conversation was taking place, the beast had his fur trimmed neatly.

"And there we are!" Bryan praised.

The beast's thick fur was tied back in a ponytail down his back, where the fur was longer. He was dressed in a fancy, brocaded blue uniform suit, minus the shoes.

"Wow Master. You're starting to look like your old self." Commented a mirror nearby.

Tala smiled. "Thank you." Hm, maybe he could do this after all.

* * *

Tala waited at the top of the double staircase to the ballroom, which hadn't been used since his transformation. When he looked up at another set of stairs to his left, he smiled.

There was Kai, dressed in a stunning black and dark crimson suit. His long hair is kept in a matching bind with a gold ring and silver cross at the end. He looked so beautiful and graceful.

Tala met him on the landing and offered the gorgeous boy his blue clad arm.

Kai smiled and they gracefully made their way to the empty dance floor.

Kai looked confident but the beast could tell that he was slightly nervous behind his crimson eyes. Tala smiled. He could still remember how to dance, so he'll slowly lead Kai until the boy gets the hang of it.

Putting one paw on the boy's waist, he put one of Kai's hands on his shoulder and took the other in his second paw. They gently swayed in time with the music being played.

Ray smiled as he watched the couple dance, how graceful they looked and how well they suited each other. He looked down at the small teacup who had begun to yawn.

As the music came to a halt, the kettle saw that his master had led Kai out on to the balcony. He turned to Max. "Come on Max. It's time for bed." He whispered. This time Max didn't argue and followed Ray into the kitchen.

* * *

Tala and Kai sat on the balcony, watching the stars. But Tala noticed that Kai's eyes had a sad shine to them.

"What's wrong Kai?" he asked holding Kai's hands in both his paws.

"Nothing. I just miss my bother. I really love it here, I do, but I still miss him." Said Kai looking back at the beast.

"I know of a way to see him." He informed the boy, causing him to look at Tala with wide-eyes.

Tala took Kai up the stairs of the ruined West Wing, which has been empty ever since that day when Kai was taking care of Tala's wounds from the wolves.

Tala picked up the enchanted mirror.

"You can see anyone you want in this mirror, all you have to do is say the person's name." Explained Tala placing the mirror into Kai's hands.

"Thank you." Said Kai. Looking into the mirror he said, "I'd like to see my brother…please."

The mirror glowed brightly, illuminating Kai's face. In the mirror, Kai saw Spencer struggling through the snow, covered in the white substance. He was also coughing very hard.

Kai gasped. "He's sick!" he clasped the mirror close to his body. "If I don't go to him he could die. Please let me go to him Tala. Please." He asked, looking at Tala frantically, his eyes pleading.

"Then go to him." Said Tala, his voice sounding as if he were human. "But I want you to promise that you'll always remember us here."

Kai nodded. "I promise." He went to hand the mirror back to Tala, but the beast shook his head.

"No. I want you to keep it. So that you can always look back and remember us. Remember me." He whispered.

"Thank you Tala." whispered Kai as Tala bent down and hugged him. He bent low enough that Kai was able to reach his face and gave the beast a quick kiss on the cheek.

When they separated, Kai clutched the mirror to himself, and fled the room.

Tala went to the balcony and watched the fleeing shape of the boy he loved heading towards the forest on horseback. He took a deep breath and threw his head back, roaring sadly into the night, and sounding like an injured animal.

"He did what?!" shouted Ray after being told what had happened. He questioned Bryan about what happened after hearing the roar of their master.

"It's true." Said Bryan. "He let the boy go."

"So it's finally happened." Whispered Kenny.

"Yes. " Ray nodded. "He's finally learnt to love." He sighed, looking where Tala and Kai used to sit together in front of the fire, where they were that morning. And now, the rose only has a few petals left.

It looks like they're doomed to spend their lives cursed…

TBC…

* * *

Finally, I finished! Sorry it took so long but I wasn't sure if I wanted Kai in a dress or not. I figured I'd give him a break from wearing dresses. But that means in some of my next ficcy's he'll be in a dress for sure.

Kai: (rolls eyes) Oh joy.

I hope you like it so far. Please send me some reviews, they make me happy!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Ok, this is the last chapter. There is no wedding thing in this story. I decided it didn't need to be there. Oh and I'm also starting work so I may not be able to update as much, though I promise to try.

So enjoy the last part!

* * *

Spencer struggled through the snow, coughing roughly. "Damn it all to hell!" he cursed, keeping his arms tightly around himself, trying to keep warm. But he was quickly loosing feeling in his body, even with the heavy coat he wore. But he couldn't stop. He HAD to find Kai. He had to get him out of that castle and away from the beast.

But then Spencer's world began to spin and become blurry. He staggered a few more steps before finally falling in the snow.

"Spencer! Spencer hold on!" he heard the panicked voice of his brother in the distance coming towards him.

"Kai how'd you-" he muttered, before his world went black.

"Spencer…" Kai whispered kneeling beside his brother, Spitfire next to him. 'Don't worry, you'll be ok.' He thought.

* * *

When Spencer came to, he found himself lying in his warm bed. A warm clothe on his brow. He sat up and looked into relieved crimson eyes.

"Oh Spencer!" Kai laughed hugging the blond. "I'm glad you're ok!"

"Kai!" he gasped as the teen pulled away.

"What were you doing out there Spencer? I thought you had come back home." Wondered Kai.

"I did. I came home and tried to get some of the villagers to help me save you." Explained Spencer. "But they all just called me a lunatic as soon as I mentioned the beast. Boris, the bastard, had me thrown out of the village."

"How long were you outside?"

Spencer shook his head. "I don't know. But how did you escape anyway?"

"Escape?" Kai blinked confusedly at Spencer. "I-I didn't escape. He let me go. Tala let me go." He clutched the mirror to his chest.

Spencer looked at his little brother questionably. "Tala? Who's Tala?"

"The beast, only he's not really a beast." Kai murmured smiling.

"I think you're going to have to explain this a little more."

"He's really nice, gentle. He's just a little misunderstood that's all." Explained Kai blushing a little.

Spencer smiled as well. "You like this 'Tala' don't you?"

Kai blinked. "Well he's my friend. Of course you like friends."

Suddenly Spencer's smile turned into a smirk. "No I mean you 'like' him like him."

"You mean I…love him?" when Spencer nodded Kai blushed an even darker red. "Well I…" he twirled a piece of his hair in his finger, a nervous jester of his.

"Oomph!" came a tiny voice from a pocket of Kai's cloak, which has been thrown over a chair. "Where's the light in this thing?"

Kai frowned as he walked over and pulled his cloak off the chair. Digging into the large pocket, he grasped something and pulled it out.

There in his hand, sat the tiny tea cup Max, smiling up at him.

"Max?" he gasped.

"Kai! Did you really want to leave us?" Max asked.

"Well no of course not. But I had to take care of my brother." Explained Kai looking towards his brother, whose still sitting up in bed.

"Hey!" said Max hopping off Kai's hand and onto the bed. "Do you remember me?"

Spencer smiled at the tiny cup. "Why yes…yes I do."

_Thump! Thump! Thump!_

Kai looked up as someone knocked at the door.

"Who could that be at this time of night." He muttered, opening the door. "Can I help you?" he already didn't like the looks of this man. Stingy white hair, and an ugly, wrinkly face greeted him.

"I'm here to collect your brother." He growled pointing to a wagon behind him.

Kai's eyebrow rose in question but then his eyes narrowed when he read the sign, which said 'Insane Asylum' along the side of the wagon in bright yellow.

"The asylum?" he growled. "My brother is not crazy!" he snarled looking at the crowd that had gathered.

"Of course he isn't Kai." Purred a smooth voice of the last person Kai wanted to see.

Boris stood at the head of the crowd and walked casually into the house as if he owned it. "But everyone thinks he is. Although, I could arrange for all of this to be a little…misunderstanding…for a price that is."

"What sort of price?" asked Kai warily.

"Marry me."

Kai almost choked upon hearing this. "And why would I want to do that?"

Boris smirked. "Well unless you want your crazy brother to go to a-"

"Spencer is not crazy!"

"Of course he isn't." the crowd laughed. "He comes back shouting about a beast and other such non sense."

"The beast is real! I can prove it." Grabbing the mirror his held it up so that it faced the crowd. "Show me the beast!"

The beast's shaggy silver and red head filled the mirror. His head thrown back in a roar, fangs barred.

Screams echoed throughout the crowd. "Monster!" cried some people.

"No!" shouted Kai. "He's not a monster at all. He's kind and gentle. He would never hurt anyone." He proclaimed, clutching the mirror tightly in his arms.

"Hn," Boris sneered. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were falling in love with that monster." He tried to grab the mirror but Kai backed away, cradling it close to himself.

Kai glared hard. "The only monster around here is you Boris!" he shouted.

"Bitch!" and then Boris smacked Kai right across the face, knocking him to the ground.

Kai sat up and watched with cold eyes as Boris picked up the silver mirror from the floor. "Go to hell asshole!" he yelled rubbing his sore and red cheek.

Boris ignored him and turned to the crowd. "This beast will eat your children, he'll come and prey upon you in the night! We won't be free till we have the monster's head!" he declared and was greeted by roars of approval from the men present. "And we will have his head tonight!"

"Stop! You can't do this!" Kai tried to reach Boris to stop him but felt rough hands grab him and throw him into the cellar with his brother.

* * *

"No! We've got to stop them!" Kai cried banging against the reinforced windows as he watched the hunting party disappear into the forest with knives, torches and pitchforks raised over their heads.

"First of all Kai, you need to settle down and think." Said Spencer sternly.

"But-"

"Kai. This is not going to help anyone."

Kai nodded and took a deep breath. "Ok, let's think. There's only one window, which we can't open, and a locked door. What do we do?"

There was a sudden rumble from somewhere in the house and suddenly a small explosion went off. When the dust cleared, there was a sizeable hole in the door. Max hopped through the hole completely covered in soot.

"I blew up the stove." He happily informed them.

Spencer grinned. "Ha! See Kai. I told you that those explosive logs would come in handy one day."

"Never mind that. Now let's go, there's no time to loose!" shouted Kai running through the hole. He tore through the house, grabbing a cloak on the way out. He ran to the stables and shouted, "GO!" to the horse he hopped on to.

* * *

"Well this is great, just great. Absolutely spiffing! We were so close to being human again!" grumbled Kenny, pacing in front of the window high above the great entrance hall to the dark castle.

"Stop complaining Kenny." Snapped Ray. "This is hard for all of us."

_Wham! Wham! Wham!_

The large sounds caused the various house servants to rush to the door.

"What is that?" asked Ray.

"Invaders!" yelped Bryan, pressing against the glass.

"Look!" squeaked a feather duster. "He's got the mirror!" she shouted pointing to the object in the hand of the man at the front.

Ray hopped up to the West Wing where Tala still sat brooding miserably. "Master, there's invaders at the door! We're under attack!" he informed the beast. "What should we do?"

Tala whined at the back of his throat like a dog. "Nothing…let them come." He whispered, no longer caring. He looked out the window into the rainy night sky.

Ray growled in frustration and hopped back down the stairs to where the rest of the house servants waited for the teakettle to return.

"He no longer has the will to fight. We will have to defend this castle ourselves." Announced Ray.

"Oh we're doomed." Muttered Kenny. "We're so doomed."

"Gee, that's supportive!" snorted the feather duster, frowning at the clock.

"What can we do?" sighed Kenny, looking at Bryan and Ray.

"We will fight against them!" said Bryan, smiling roguishly.

* * *

_Wham! Wham! Wham!_

The giant tree the hunting party had cut down smashed into the heavy door of the castle again, causing the wood door to groan.

"Once more!" shouted Boris over the storm.

With a final thud from the ram, the door slammed open, sending bits of wood flying out of sight into the blackness of the entrance hall. It was silent, cold and completely empty, except for a burning candle stand and several items normally found in an entrance room.

When the door slammed shut, and the entire party was inside, Boris smiled darkly. "This is just to easy." He turned to the men. "Kill anyone you see, but the beast is mine."

Boris silently crept up the stairs, leaving the hunting party to guard the door.

Bryan slid open one eye and smiled. "Now!"

The entire room came alive, plates rolling to knock men off their feet, rugs yanking from under many feet, and Bryan, limbs blazing, carved a path through the mob of men, burning any that got in his way.

Several of the men escaped to the kitchen, but they were met by the terrifying scene of Oliver, stove blazing menacingly and hundreds of razor sharp knives glinting in the red light. Oliver snarled at the fleeing men.

The house servants watched in glee as the hunting party fled into the downpour. "And don't come back!" they shouted.

* * *

Boris silently stalked down the halls until he found a narrow staircase, leading up into the high towers. Grinning cunningly, he crept up the dark stairway, the found himself in front of a large door. He unceremoniously knocked it apart with a crash. He held his crossbow at attention, ready to fire at the beast.

But the room seemed empty. Boris walked through the room, knocking away furniture that was in his way. He forged his way through, until he came upon the balcony where a dim pink light was glowing.

He rounded a corner and then he saw the beast.

The beast was covered from head-to-toe in white and red fur. He sat in a way that a dog would, his head down, and his slender tail curled around him.

The beast looked up slowly, when he heard footsteps coming up from behind. His eyes dimmed though, when he noticed it was not Kai and turned away.

Boris froze and readied his crossbow, looking down its lethal shaft.

But the beast didn't look up and just groaned.

"What?! Don't you want to fight?!" he shouted swinging his crossbow towards the beast, hitting him in the shoulder and knocking him off his feet.

But the beast just slowly got up. Rain pelted onto him, soaking his fur. He didn't do anything to retaliate.

"What's wrong?!" Boris shouted cruelly, stepping into the moonlight. "To kind and gentle to fight back?!" he laughed letting an arrow fly from his weapon.

It hit the beast in the shoulder, causing him to cry out in pain.

"TALA!" they both heard a cry from far below.

Tala looked down, ears perking up upon hearing the familiar voice. There, Kai stood beside a horse, drenched from the rain and crimson eyes widened as he watched the scene from the ground.

"Kai." He whispered his eyes gaining back their shine. Happiness flooded his soul.

Boris growled when he saw Kai. Damn that boy, he just had to show up now. He turned from Kai and advanced on the beast again, but this time he was met with opposition at last.

Tala grabbed Boris by the throat and roared viscously in his face, deadly white fangs barred for the man to see. His icy eyes full of anger.

Boris gasped and clutched at the paw like hand that was cutting of his breathing ability. "Stop! Don't! I'll do anything, anything!" he begged as the beast let him dangle over the edge of the rooftop.

Long ago Tala would have dropped this man without a second thought. But his time with Kai, and his love for the boy has softened him greatly. His eyes softened and he moved the man so he was dangling over the rooftop.

He dropped him on to the ground and growled gruffly at him. "Get out." He ordered turning away from the man.

Kai suddenly burst through the broken door, dripping wet. His hair clung to his worried pale face.

"Kai!" Tala sighed as the other ran into his fury, wet embrace.

"Tala, thank god you're ok." Murmured Kai, as he breathed in the musky scent of Tala's wet fur.

"Kai, I need to tell you something." Tala whispered back. "I want to tell you before anything happens. Kai…I lo-" but Tala's words were cut off by a pain filled roar that ripped from his throat.

Boris grinned triumphantly, yanking the small blade that he had stabbed deep into Tala's back from the white fur, rapidly being dyed red from the blood gushing from the wound.

Tala suddenly reeled backwards from the shock of the pain and knocked Boris off balance. With a last shriek, Boris disappeared from sight as he fell to the crags of sharp rocks at the bottom far down below.

Kai grabbed Tala before he to fell into the darkness and laid him gently on the rooftop.

"Tala?" Kai questioned as the beast gasped for air and his eyes became faint and dull.

"You…you came back." He murmured still gasping for air, his chest heaving. He discreetly felt Kai's hand running through the fur on his face.

Kai nodded when his voice failed him.

"At least…I get to see you…one last…time." His words became faint.

"No!" Kai sobbed, finding his voice again. "Don't talk like that! You'll get better and then…and then…" he gasped seeing Tala's breathing slow. "Don't leave Tala." He took one of Tala's paws and placed it on his wet face.

Tala's eyelids slowly closed. He let out a great sigh then became still. Kai felt the paw on his face go limp and he let it fall to the ground.

"No…NO!" Kai sobbed shoulders shaking uncontrollably. He threw himself over the beast's limp body, tears coursing down his face. "Don't leave me. I need you. I love you Tala." His voice was barely a whisper.

Bryan looked away from the sad scene and looked towards the flower. He watched as the last petal of the wilted flower fell slowly to the floor, the pinkish light fading slowly.

"It's to late." He sighed dropping his head, the flickering flame on his head coming to a stop.

* * *

Kai buried his face into Tala's fur, sobs wracking his lithe body, when suddenly he heard a zip and a zing and some similar sounds.

He looked up, wiping his eyes. Flashes of colored light were falling with the rain. He felt the beast's body rise. As he watched, his first thought was that the beast was waking up…however there was no sign of life.

But the body was indeed floating upwards to hover in midair.

The light intensified and Kai watched in amazement as the beast began to change.

Jets of light ignited from Tala's large toes and they shrunk back, the fur receding up his muscled leg. The light ignited every one of Tala's slender, fur colored fingers and they turned back into a slender human hand. The fur around his head was blown as if in a high wind and his face changed into the red haired man Kai had seen in the painting in the West Wing.

Tala, now a man, floated back down to lay on the sunlit balcony, not far from where Kai stood in shock from the scene.

The man stirred and slowly stood up. With his back to Kai, he looked at his now human hands. He touched his human, fur free, face.

"…Tala?" asked Kai approaching cautiously.

The man turned and Kai was met with a handsome pale face. With ice-blue eyes and firery red hair.

"Kai, it's me…Tala." He said, smiling a bit.

Kai slowly approached, staring into those familiar eyes. He ran his hand through the red locks, smiling. "Tala." He whispered wrapping his arms around the red head's neck.

He heard Tala laugh as he wrapped his arms tightly around Kai's waist. "Kai, I love you." He said using one hand to tilt Kai's face up to meet his.

And then they kissed. Tala's warm lips met Kai's, who kissed back, his mind going blissfully blank. Mouths opened, teeth clashed gently and Tala's tongue explored Kai's warm moist cavern, making his crimson beauty moan lightly.

They were so busy that they didn't notice the transformation of the castle and it's occupants.

The two new lovers pulled apart when they heard a couple of coughs and turned to see who had interrupted them. There stood a man with platinum hair and steely eyes, a shorter man with short brown hair covering his eyes and big glasses and another with long black hair in a bind, golden cat like eyes and cattish features.

"Bryan!" cried Tala running up to the man and hugging him. Then he moved onto the other two. "Ray! Kenny!"

"Hey Ray! The spell's finally broken!" came a younger voice. Kai watched as a boy just a bit younger than him with blonde hair and blue eyes came running through hugging Ray.

"Maxie!" shouted Ray, hugging the shorter boy back.

"We're free!" the occupants of the castle shouted with glee. They laughed as Tala went back to Kai and started getting back to what they had been doing before they were interrupted.

* * *

Kai and Tala spun gracefully on the dance floor. Tala in a smaller, better fitting blue suit like the one he wore last time as a beast, and Kai was also back to wearing what he had worn before.

Friends, mostly those who inhabited the castle, and the villagers, including the men who looked apologetic about what had happened before, surrounded them.

"Hey Kenny, what'd I tell you eh!" grinned Bryan slapping a hand on Kenny's back.

"What are you talking about? I believe that it was I who told you." He said smiling up at the taller man.

"Eh?" Bryan snorted. "It was me you over grown pocket watch!" he frowned, damned if he let someone else take credit for his words.

Kai smiled as he watched the scene. He knew that he and Spencer would get used to living here eventually. Tala had asked the two brothers to stay with him, since he and Kai were now lovers. They both agreed right away.

Spencer was given a room to invent what ever he wanted in, it became his workroom. While Kai had left his bedroom and moved into Tala's.

Tala noticed the thoughtful look in his love's eyes and chuckled. "What are you thinking about Kai?" he asked, pulling his love as close as he could.

Kai snapped out of his thoughts and smiled at Tala. "Nothing important." He wrapped his arms tighter around Tala's neck, playing with the red hair at the base of his neck.

Tala's hold on Kai's waist tightened as he leaned down and whispered in Kai's ear. "I love you my crimson beauty."

"I love you to my wolf." And they kissed, Kai opening his mouth right away for Tala's tongue as they kissed passionately but sweetly at the same time.

Despite all that they had been through, a love had grown between the two beings…a crimson beauty and a cursed cold beast.

* * *

(sniff) And that's the end. I'd like to say thanks to: _the Light Shadow, phoenix80, FlyingShadow666, Blaze Queenie, Kaitouahiru, dark-phoenix-loves-kai, dragonfire7654321, kawaii chan, cutiecat92, CrimsonShadowOfRegret, Repunzelle, Secret Thought, Elemental Gypsy, Shadowdancer18 _for their reviews

And I'd also like to let you know that I have two new stories that are still works in progress. I'm going to give you the titles, summaries, ratings, genres and pairings and I want to know what you think about them.

Title: Angelic Fire (Might change)

Pairing(s): Miguel/Kai, Tala/Claude (rest are undecided)

Rating: T or M

Genre: Romance/Humor

Summary: Kai's an angel who falls from the sky and right into Miguel's arms. As Miguel takes care of him, they discover feelings for each other, but then Miguel's boss finds out that the boy Miguel's been looking after is an angel. And he wants the angel.

**Then the second story is,**

Title: Guess Who (Might change)

Pairing(s): Miguel/Kai, Tala/Claude (rest are undecided)

Genre: Romance/Suspense

Rating: T or M

Summary: Kai and Miguel have been getting threatening phone calls and letters. Then one night Miguel returns home to find the most important person in his life missing: Kai.

**So tell me what you think of those. I'll try my best to get them up, but I won't make any promises as to when.**

**Until next time,**

**Tenshi**


End file.
